Kiss and Makeup
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Oneshot. Hinata wants Kiba and Shino to kiss and makeup.It is a yaoi. So if you don't like boyboy stories please don't read!


****

This is just a one shot . This is my first yaoi . So please no flaming I burn easy. Also, the characters are a bit OC. Hope you all enjoy!

Hinata, "This was written for Death Tripp and Crimzun on DeviantArt.

Shino," Moonwitch does not own Naruto or it's characters."

Kiba, "(snorts) yah , she wishes! All she owns are bills."

Kiss and Makeup

Hinata sat on a log in team eights training field watching Shino and Kiba sparing and as always they were turning it into a personal fight. With a loud sigh Hinata went over to the two and said it was time to take a break and eat their lunch.

"Sounds good to me I think I wore Shino out." smirked Kiba.

"Hn… As if. "replied Shino pushing his new sunglasses further up. Taking his lunch from Hinata he went and sat on the log farthest from Kiba and Hinata."

"Kiba is Akamaru okay? He has been scratching himself for the last twenty minutes?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Akamaru come over here buddy… what's bothering you? You didn't roll in those prickly bushes and get barbs stuck in your fur again?" Akamaru walked slowly up to Kiba and whined. Sitting down he began scratching his neck with his back paw. Scooping up his dog he began looking at his fur. "Oh, no Akamaru it looks like you have fleas! Placing Akamaru on the ground he balled up his fists and stormed over to Shino.

"You stupid jerk you gave Akamaru fleas! You did this to get back at me for your sunglasses breaking yesterday. "He growled.

"Kiba don't be stupid. I didn't do anything to your dumb mangy mutt."

"What the hell did you call Akamaru?"

"I said dumb mangy M U T T!" Shino said standing up fists clenched at his side .

"Take it back right now… bug freak! "Yelled Kiba growling he's fangs showing.

"Don't call me a bug freak… dogboy! Shino yelled poking Kiba in the chest with his finger.

"Don't call me dogboy you baka bug lover!" Kiba growled shoving Shino.

"Maybe you shouldn't take peoples glasses and break them!" Shino yelled pushing Kiba back.

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean to knock your glasses off and step on them! "Giving Shino another shove backwards.

"Enough!" screamed Hinata jumping up and standing between the two. "I am sick of you two fighting! This tension between you two has been going on for weeks. What ever is causing this …fix it! Now, I am going to take Akamaru and give him a flea bath. I expect you two to kiss and make up by the time we get back." With that she scooped up Akamaru in her arms and stormed off. Leaving Shino and Kiba glaring at each other.

"Bug freak!" yelled Kiba into Shino's face.

"Don't push me dogboy!"

"I told you Shino don't call me that!" grabbing Shino's glasses and throwing them in a nearby bush.

"That's it Kiba! You asked for it! Said Shino thru clenched teeth. He balled up his fist and punched Kiba in the stomach. Kiba bent over coughing.

"You, want a piece of me don't you!" he growled before throwing his fist at Shino face.

Shino jerked his head to the side avoiding the approaching fist. Kiba was thrown off balance since his fist missed and before he could catch himself he fell over forward knocking Shino onto his back. Looking down he was straddling a very wide eyed Shino. Without thinking Kiba leaned down. His hands grabbing Shino's collar as he kissed him. His eyes widened as he realized Shino was grabbing his shirt pulling him in closer. Pulling back slowly to catch his breath he stared into Shino's eyes.

"Shino I…I… really like you …. Do you? I mean you kissed me back …and well… sorry about your sunglasses. I just wanted to see your eyes and…"

"Shut up Kiba and just kiss me." Shino said pulling him down into another kiss.

Hinata had just reached the edge of Team 8 training grounds with Akamaru when she stopped at the scene in front of her.

"Well, that's not quiet what I had in mind when I told them to kiss and makeup.' Smiling down at Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru, let's leave the two love birds alone. "

END

****

Hope you all liked it. Please comment!!!! Internet cupcakes for all!!


End file.
